Wilderness
Wilderness are regions on the Map that can be conquered, and may be hills, mountains, lakes, forests, plains or bogs (but bogs cannot be attacked and currently have no function). Conquering these regions will improve production of the relevant resource. How much your production is increased depends on the level of the region (level 1 will give you 5% and level 10 will give you 50% more resources, each level gives you 5 more% -- level x 5 ... e.g. LVL 3 wild x 5 is 15% ). The level of the region determines how hard the region is to conquer and how many troops you will need. You can scout before you try to conquer the region to get an idea of what kind of troops you will need. In Wilderness regions level 5 up to 10 you may find crests but it is very random. Just Checkin 01:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Charts Units in Wilderness: This chart indicates how many troops you will encounter in an unoccupied wilderness: Traps regenerate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Defeated Wilderness Forces repopulate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Fighting in the Wilderness Note that the effectiveness of your troops in battle is determined by the level of your knight and your levels in fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions. you can also enhance your troops battling by applying some items, such as: blood lust, blood frenzy, barkskin and stoneskin. Updated Tutorial - May 23, 2010 Send as many militia or supply troops as there are traps in the first wave, and they will all be sacrificed to the traps. Tip: If you make a mistake with sending second wave too late or too early, you can substitute scouts for the first wave to prevent the loss of more expensive archers or siege. Crests in the Wilderness Starting with Tournament of Crests, Crests started dropping in the game. Some of these are also needed to build your third, fourth and fifth city and not to forget the sixth city. For more information, see crest and Crest_Drop_Research Newer Released crests : Galahad, Percival And Lancelots crests are meant to be available in wilds now.. They can be found in Lvl 8+ wilds. Multi-wave Attacks Your Rally Point must be at least LVL 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have at least 2 idle knights not assigned a role or on a march. You need to time the 2 waves so that the Archers arrive 1-15 seconds after the Militia clear the traps. You need Fletching researched to higher than the level of the wilderness you are attacking to limit your losses. Make your 2nd wave march immediately after the 1st wave as traps will begin to re-spawn with in 15-30 second and kill your troops in Wave 2. To help with coordinating march times, send at least one of the slowest type in the first wave along with the second. On attacks with Ballista add 1 Ballista to the Militia wave to slow down the first wave. The Troop Speed page has a link to a web-based calculator that includes all skill effects, or follow the link here: KoC Troop Speed Calculator. Here is a basic chart that indicates the troops needed to defeat different levels: 'Optimal Situations:' It is possible to completely overwhelm any level wilderness to achieve nearly zero lost troops while conquering wilderness or searching for crests. This will also show practical amounts of troops. *Note: All combat research such as''' fletching', '''metal alloys', poisoned edge, and healing potions should be at least one level above the wilderness level. If it is not then there may be more losses than expected. *Note: #'s here do not always work as I encountered back to back ballistae on lv 7 and lv 6 wilds containing 399 and 168 respectively. This resulted in a loss of 2446 and 1101 respectively. In addition the lv 7 lake contained 5000ea of wood, stone, and ore. Please keep scenarios low. There needn't be 20 different ways to capture a level 10 wilderness. This chart is based on practical situations. Not everyone is going to have enough DI's and food to build 50k catapults, but killing several hundred ballista or several thousand archers is not efficient at all when an intelligent alternative combination is available. Additionally, please stop messing with the low level wilds, as they are well set. If you have a better contribution for more efficient waves, please submit it. Please keep the complexity of marches down, ie. do not send pikemen, swordsmen, or any cavalry, unless it is absolutely necessary. Increased complexity only increases the time needed to configure and send the march and adds risk that traps will regenerate. 'Alternatives with Losses:' When circumstances are less than perfect and the player considers some losses as acceptable. Not recommended for crest hunting. As an alternate method to losing a siege weapon (ballista or catapult) in the first wave with your Militia, you can send your second wave first. By doing this you can view the "Troop Activity" tab and then time your second wave of pure militia to hit first. This way you lose one more militia and no siege weapon on the trap clearing. Example: Level 8 Wilderness suggests "Wave 1: 299 Militia + 1 Ballista and Wave 2: 12000 Archers + 800 Ballista." - You lose 299 Militia and 1 Ballista from the first wave and 1 archer from the second. Using the alternate method "Wave 1: 12000 Archers + 800 Ballista and Wave 2: 300 Militia" - You lose all of the second wave(Militiamen) and only 1 archer in the first wave. NOTE: This method REQUIRES you to monitor the march times so you can send the militia marching so they hit 1-30 seconds prior to the first wave. The 2nd wave MUST hit first in this case. There is a troop marching speed calculator here. *Fighting in the Wilderness (additional) *Please contribute to Wilderness Research (For lv 8-10 Research). -Types of Wilderness Mountains Woods Hills Grasslands Lakes Plains Bogs Owning a Wilderness For each city, you can own one wilderness per level of your Castle. The level of your Castle does not affect the level of wildernesses you can own. For example, if you have four cities with the four castles to LVL 9, you can own up to 36 wildernesses. You can keep attacking wildernesses with all your slots filled, but you won't be able to conquer them (ie. you will not recieve the percentage increase in productivity and you will not fulfill a quest). You may be able to win the battle and "secure" the wilderness, but you will not "conquer" it. However, even wilds that you cannot own may contain Crests and do contain small resource deposits, both of which will be claimed after securing the location. If you conquer a wilderness, your troops will remain in the wilderness to defend it. You must recall them to have them return to your city. If you do not conquer the wilderness, your troops return automatically. Since July 20th, 2010 you can defend your wildernesses by adding traps or getting Mercenaries. For Information on defending your Wildernesses, see Owned Wilderness Defenses Category:Battle Category:Game Research